La palabra imposible no existe en mi diccionario
by holasoyundorito14
Summary: [AU] Arthur Kirkland, secretario de un prestamista de uno de los bancos más prestigiosos de Londres, recibe la oportunidad de trabajar en la ciudad que adoraba desde pequeño, París. Un cambio de ambiente y de rutina lo lleva a tener un severo enamoramiento de su maître de ballet, Francis Bonnefoy, quién además es heterosexual.
1. Le maître de ballet

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo tomé prestados sus personajes un ratito **__( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**Pairing: FrUk (y a lo largo de la historia un poco de UsUk)**

París era hermosa. Era un completo símbolo de belleza, el panorama parecía perfecto para una historia de amor. En esas películas francesas que me entretenían tanto, que adoraba ver en mi infancia. El amor parecía construir un halo dorado sobre estas películas. Los franceses sí que eran unos expertos en el amor.

Me había mudado a esta maravillosa ciudad hacía ya un año y medio. Había conseguido un trabajo mejor en la sede del banco en el que trabajaba allá en Londres. Recién comenzaba y que me ascendieran, y me dieran una mejor oportunidad de trabajo en una ciudad que amaba desde pequeño, me parecía lo ideal.

Al principio, me costaba un poco entender ese dialecto tan distinto del mío. Pero logre acostumbrarme. Había visitado todos los puestos turísticos, los había recorrido, sabía dónde estaban. Podía dirigirme allí hasta con los ojos vendados. París se había convertido en una especie de hogar para mí.

Como para alejarme de la rutina de ir al trabajo y volver a casa, decidí hacer algo nuevo e inscribirme en clases de ballet clásico. Era algo que siempre había querido hacer, pero allá en Inglaterra era un poco raro que un hombre mayor como yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Acá era distinto, la gente tenía otro tipo de mentalidad, era más abierta a los cambios. Y que podía esperarse de la gente que había decidido cortar por lo sano y rebelarse contra la monarquía. París era esplendida, me tenía embelesado.

- Así no se hace la cinquième. Deja que te ayude. –sus manos se posicionaron en mi cadera, todo mi interior se puso inquieto mientras él reafirmaba mi postura. – y los brazos así. ¡Très bien! –acomodó mis brazos colocándolos, uno arriba y otro a mi derecha, extendido.

- Si, uhm…lo siento. –dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, él simplemente me sonrió.

- Está bien, es normal esa confusión cuando es tu primera clase. Bueno, ahora vamos a la barra y terminamos el calentamiento.

Era normal para mí que me confundiera y que pensara que todas sus clases eran mi primera clase, supongo. Ya ni siquiera me molestara por corregirlo.

Él era Francis Bonnefoy, le maître de ballet. La persona que me gustaba.


	2. Le maître de ballet (cont)

Nunca se me había cruzado en la mente que me podría enamorar de un hombre. Simplemente había sucedido.

Había sido como un simple toque. Un pequeño e insignificante toque en mi hombro. Yo no solía ver a los rostros de las personas, pero al ver el suyo supe de lo mucho que me perdía.

Fue la vez en la que mirando unos anuncios había encontrado este estudio y me había propuesto a bailar ballet. De buenas a primeras me encontré en la dirección pero estaba contrariado, porque no era algo que haría. Era distinto pero me había propuesto a cambiar mi rutina en cuanto puse un pie en Paris. Y ahí estaba.

El estudio estaba en una de esas calles pintorescas, típicas en este país. Había terminado mi trabajo temprano y estaba observando, por una especie de ventanal, como bailaban. Parecía que se entregaban en cada paso, en cada salto. Era todo tan perfecto y cada posición, cada giro, perfectamente calculado. Era la belleza y la perfección en su máxima expresión, eso era el ballet.

Y luego lo vi. Estaba marcándoles los pasos, aplaudiendo reiteradas veces. Era rubio, su cabello atado con una cinta azul. Su postura erguida. Su cuerpo se veía muy bien, no era ni muy muscular pero tampoco podía compararse a mí. Se veía delicado. Y me miro, para luego sonreírme. Evite mirarlo, completamente nervioso. Y cuando menos lo esperaba su mano atrapó mi hombro. Fue un simple toque pero sentí las típicas mariposas en todo mi cuerpo. Me había revolucionado.

Yo no era muy susceptible a ese tipo de cosas como el amor, me gustaba verlo, leer sobre él pero nunca creí que me fuera a suceder a mí. O tal vez sí, pero no lo esperaba. Había sido todo tan de repente y tan conjunto.

Aunque si bien lo hago parecer que fue todo rosas y arcoíris, en realidad yo había pasado por un periodo largo de negación. Y a veces me encuentro negando mis sentimientos, evitando pensar en él porque ¿Cómo podía gustarme un hombre que apenas se sabía mi nombre?

La idea del rechazo me seguía siempre. Me despertaba con la idea de decirle, de confesarme ante él, de quitarme todo este peso de encima. Pero cada vez que lo veía, era como si perdiera la voluntad realmente. Me hacía poner nervioso y eso me molestaba. Al lado de él me sentía insignificante.


	3. Fatídico viernes

_Middo: Gracias por tus previos reviews, es bueno saber que alguien lee mi historia jaja (: _

Había sido un viernes, como cualquier otro. Me encontraba en ese pub donde desahogaba mis frustraciones por el trabajo con alcohol. Había noches en las que amanecía en camas de hoteles baratos o con moretones en el cuerpo o la cara por peleas, o ambas. Era un ebrio ejemplar, pero aun así el alcohol me hacía más corajudo por así decirlo.

Ese viernes me senté en el lugar de siempre, la barra, y al momento en que se acercó el cantinero, abrí mi boca para pedir un trago pero fui interrumpido.

- un Martini, por favor. - a pesar de la música, a pesar de las voces, esa voz fue directo a mis oídos.

Ese timbre que reconocía bien pero no en este contexto. Lo observé con disimulo y mis nervios comenzaron a aflorar. Allí estaba, sentado en el taburete de al lado. Francis. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, había olvidado como hacerlo.

- aquí está, señor. ¿Que desea? -la voz del cantinero me quito de mi ensoñación, asentí nervioso.

- ah, cerveza. Gracias. -traté lo mejor para ocultar mis nervios, tamborileé suavemente los dedos sobre la barra mientras evitaba todo contacto visual con el profesor que tanto me gustaba.

Tomé mi vaso y lo atrapé con mis labios, el líquido turbio y burbujeante bajo por mi garganta amargamente. Entre sorbo y sorbo iba perdiendo los nervios, me sentía más relajado. Sabía bien que no tenía buena resistencia con el alcohol, así que no me bebí todo con prisa. Escuchaba la música y me perdía en mis pensamientos, pero aún así no estaba tranquilo. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo un tipo como él en ese bar, si lo frecuentaba, pensaba en esas tonterías, mientras bebía y bebía.

Debí estar a punto de caerme porque cuando me quise dar cuenta su mano estaba sosteniendo mi espalda.

- ¿te encuentras bien? -oí cerca de mi oreja y simplemente asentí. Él pareció reír.- debes tener más cuidado, ¿sabes? -volví a asentir en silencio y eso pareció divertirlo. - ¿cómo te llamas?

- A-Arthur. -solté mientras pedía otro trago, él me miro con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se tratara porque intentaba recordarme.

- ese nombre… suena extranjero, ¿eres americano? -di un sorbo largo con el trago nuevo que me habían alcanzado.

- ¡claro que no! -repliqué como si me hubieran insultado.

- ¿australiano? -negué con el vaso en mis labios.- ¿irlandés?

- cerca.- otro sorbo, apoye un codo sobre la barra, él dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿británico? -asentí efusivamente y, con algo de torpeza, choque mi vaso con su copa. Él me miro divertido.- ¿y que hace alguien como tú en París?

- un mejor trabajo y una mejor vida, por supuesto.- jugué con mis dedos sobre la barra, estos parecían tener vida propia.

Él asintió en respuesta y comenzó a hablarme sobre el turismo en París y ese tipo de parafilia que ya sabía. Entre tanto, yo pedía otro trago y lo bebía variando entre sorbos pequeños y largos. Comenzaba a sentirme más abierto a la charla y también a las tonterías. Él era todo sonrisas, mientras me veía jugar con los vasos en la barra. Me preguntaba si él me reconocía, si sabía quién era pero entre más y más hablaba me daba cuenta de que él creía que yo era un simple extraño. Estaba tentándome con la idea de irme de allí, cuando me observo con detenimiento. Sus manos cerrándose en su barbilla.

- me eres familiar de algún lado, Arthur. ¿De casualidad tuve algo con alguna amiga tuya o pariente femenina? -comencé a reírme bastante exagerado, él me acompaño.

- ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¡Por favor! - le di un golpe a su muslo, él solo reía.

- es broma, es broma. ¿Haces algún tipo de deporte o tienes algún hobby? -inquirió apuntándome con su copa entre sus dedos. Asentí. Otro sorbo.

- puede que sí, puede que no. Depende de cómo lo veas.

- oye, no me des respuestas a medias. -me empujó un poco con su codo en mis costillas. Me sostuve fuerte de la barra para no caerme, la bebida me estaba mareando de a poco.

- si mal no recuerdo sí. Hago karaoke ebrio.- bromeé mientras apuntaba a la esquina del bar donde habían unas mujeres cantando algo, bastante animadas. Él rio.- hablando en serio, bailo ballet clásico. -él me miro sorprendido mientras bebía un poco.

- ¿enserio? mírate nomás, no me lo imaginaba. -Asentí, apretando los labios. Tal vez me recordaba.- ¿en dónde bailas? Paris tiene muchos estudios de baile, tal vez nos hayamos visto alguna vez en algún teatro o presentación o algo.

- te sorprendería si te dijera. –mascullé entre dientes, otro vaso vacío a mi costado.

- qué casualidad, de veras. Yo, justamente, tengo un estudio de ballet por aquí cerca. Es algo pequeño pero mis estudiantes son muy serios.

- ¿ah, en serio? -pregunté fingiendo curiosidad. Maldito, comenzaba a sentir molestia porque no me recordaba.- ¿de casualidad no tendrás a un alumno británico como yo? -insistí, él calló pensando. Luego apunto con un dedo a la nada.

- sí, hay uno. Pero él no es muy bueno acá entre nos. -el calor comenzó a subir por mi cara, aparté la vista, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Me enfadaba que no me reconociera, que para él no significara nada y yo, como idiota, quería que me notara. Mordí mi labio, tragándome las groserías y maldiciones que quería propinarle.

- ah, ya veo. ¿Cuál es su nombre, si es que lo recuerdas?

- No soy bueno con los nombres, pero creo que era Oliver, o cre-

- ¡soy yo, idiota! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! -lo enfrenté completamente rojo de la furia y un poco por el calor que sentía debido a la bebida, él me miro con sincera sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¡no me jodas! ¿En serio?

- sí, soy yo. ¡Sí que eres el peor de todos! -tomé otro sorbo largo y golpeé con molestia el vaso contra la barra.

- oh, lo siento. Ahora que lo dices, si eres tú. -lo miré con ironía.

- claro que soy yo, ¿quién más sería sino? – dije con sarcasmo, comenzaba a atravesar esa etapa de idiota que tenía cada vez que tomaba más de tres tragos.

Revise mi billetera, comenzaba a quedarme sin dinero.

- bueno, como disculpa, todos los tragos te los pago yo. -palmeó mi espalda.

- no quiero que lo hagas, no lo necesito. Puedo usar la tarjeta. -él suspiro y negó con una sonrisa.

- no seas terco, yo pago. -jugué con los cubos de hielo de mi vaso.

- está bien, pero es sólo porque quiero beber no porque lo necesite de verdad.

- sí, sí. Cantinero, una ronda de tragos por aquí, por favor.

Conforme a más vasos vacíos había junto a mí, más idiota me ponía. Francis se tomó la libertad de pedir más tragos, uno más fuerte que el anterior. Comencé a bailar cerca de las mesas, a pedir números de teléfono y el karaoke que se encontraba allí no se salvó de mis alaridos desafinados. Al cabo de un rato, era difícil que estuviera quieto. Me movía por todas partes y, como era de esperarse, nos echaron a ambos por haberme puesto cariñoso con una chica y pelearme con el novio de esta, causando un completo lio.

Caminamos hasta mi casa que no quedaba muy lejos de allí, él reía por mi falta de coordinación y mi manera de hablar de las tonterías más tontas de la vida. Si bien estando sobrio mi oratoria pasaba desapercibida, cuando estaba ebrio era capaz de hablar de lo que sea, aunque sea lo más idiota, yo hablaba hasta por los codos.

- en serio, no se me hacía que eras de este tipo, Arthur. -habíamos llegado a mi departamento, y él luchaba para quitarme las llaves de mi pantalón. Me sujete a la pared que estaba frente a la puerta.

- bueno, eso se debe a que pensaste que era un niño. -solté mientras me sentaba, él abrió la puerta y me tendió una mano, ayudándome a levantarme.

- puede ser, pero aun así opino que deberías moderarte con la bebida. Un consejo ahora que finalmente descubro quién eres.- guiño un ojo, mi rostro se encendió.

Entramos, yo haciendo más ruido de lo necesario. Él encendió la luz y me recostó sobre el sofá.

- Aun así me he divertido como nunca. -soltó sonriente mientras se sentaba a mis pies. Escuché las llaves golpearse entre sí contra la mesa.- dejo aquí tus llaves.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y sentía la boca pastosa. Estaba muy ebrio, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

- ¿en serio estas bien? Ese tipo te golpeo muy fuerte, y hasta la mujer...es como si su mano estuviera impresa en tu mejilla. -exclamo entre risas.

Su rostro examinándome de cerca, sus manos cálidas tomándome de la barbilla, moviéndome de un lado a otro. Estaba muy cerca que me ponía inquieto de mil maneras. Aún con los ojos a medio abrir podía ver su rostro risueño y el fulgor que hacia la luz de la sala sobre él. Era hermoso. Le sonreí torpemente.

- bésame, ahora.- solté sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pude ver como su cara se transformaba hasta ponerse completamente de impacto.

- ¿perdón? -su voz seria me golpeo bajo.

Me inquiete, ¿qué le había dicho?

- bésame, Francis. Ahora que estoy ebrio. -atine a medias a sentarme, estábamos cerca.

Esas palabras parecían brotar de mí, era como si no pudiera evitar que salieran. Me maldecía por tener la lengua floja en este estado.

Él suspiro y se levantó rápido.

- bueno, supongo que ya es tarde. Nos vemos, Arthur.- se dirigía hacia la puerta, rápido. Todo estaba pasando como en un sólo momento, lo seguí y lo tome del brazo. No podía mantenerme derecho, pero aun así trate de ponerme firme.

En mi mente estaba el pensamiento de que si había llegado hasta ahí, podía ir más lejos. Lo veía fiable...

- me gustas.

Pero estaba equivocado. La pequeña parte de mi cerebro aun consciente quería desaparecer. Lo había dicho, esas palabras. Lo que sentí desde que lo vi por primera vez. Sentía la esperanza de que me correspondiera, de que me besara. Pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Me miró, completamente pálido. Sus ojos azules, con sorpresa en ellos. Se quitó mi mano de su brazo.

- adiós.- fue lo último que dijo, con completa seriedad y desapareció por la puerta.


	4. Consecuencia

**Yuikho: Sí, es bastante curioso ver a Francis siendo...de esta manera jaja, pero conforme pase la historia va a revelar su verdadero yo. ¡Gracias por tu review! **

Al comienzo de la semana que siguió luego de ese suceso, estaba decidido a no ir a las clases. Quería desaparecer.

Me sentía patético cuando lo vi irse, sentí que todo iba a terminar. Y ese sentimiento no cambió, conforme pasaban los días.

_Pero… ¿qué hago aquí, de todas formas? _

Aun así, sintiéndome miserable, estaba parado frente al estudio. Contrariado, me acerqué y, perdiendo toda la voluntad, entré.

Más no había ningún rastro de él, todos estaban calentando los músculos y algunas chicas estaban murmurando pero cuando yo me acerqué dejaron de hacerlo.

No pude evitar sentir que algo sabían, pero era simplemente mi paranoia la que estaba jugando conmigo.

Entré al vestuario pequeño que se encontraba en el extremo del salón y me senté en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas.

_Sí él me ve, ¿qué dirá? _

No quería amargarme, así que con apuro, me coloqué el leotardo oscuro y las mediapuntas y salí por la puerta, chocándome de repente con sus ojos sorprendidos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Así que aquí estabas! –su voz cortó el silencio, palmeó distraído mi hombro con una sonrisa.- vamos, que no podemos empezar la clase sino están todos. –su mano me empujo con cuidado por la espalda y me dirigió al salón, lo mire con detenimiento. Piensa jugar a qué no pasó nada, ya veo.

- ¿Podemos hablar luego? –musité por lo bajó, él dio un suspiro y me miró con una fina ceja en alto.

- Luego. –finalizó apartando la vista, se colocó en frente de los espejos y comenzó a marcar los pasos palmeando sus manos, indicando el ritmo.

El ambiente se encontraba inundado de allegros y fortísimos. Los pasos y saltos iban sincronizados a las tonadas de piano, los brazos se movían con delicadeza, y los giros eran ligeros, los hombres elevaban a las mujeres en el aire y las bajaban sublimes. Parecían tener alas.

Pero ese no era mi caso, si bien había mejorado y si bien era un hombre, era muy delgado y no podía levantar a ninguna de mis compañeras. En ese momento, sólo me apartaba y estiraba mis piernas en un lado, y los observaba fascinado.

Aunque esta tarde fue la excepción, porque no hacía nada más que mirarlo mientras él se paseaba por el salón, observando y dando pequeñas correcciones.

Al término de la clase, él besó las mejillas de todos, despidiéndolos de manera endulzada. Yo lo esperaba a parte, sintiendo una pizca de celos cuando recibía abrazos de parte de mis compañeros.

Luego, él dirigió una mirada seria hacia mí y cruzó el salón, hacia donde quedaba su abrigo y su bolso. Los tomó, y se plantó en mis narices, mirándome expectante.

- ¿sí? –preguntó con un tono curioso pero dulce, suspiré y bajé la mirada hacia mis zapatos, avergonzado, apreté la correa del morral que cruzaba mi pecho. Estaba dispuesto a negar todo, sabiendo que mis sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos. Era lo único que me quedaba por hacer.

- Mira, lo que pasó el viernes fue… bueno, uhm…lo siento. Me pasé de la raya. – solté nervioso, lo miré y me sonrió, lo interprete como con calidez.

- Claro, debía ser eso. Por supuesto. –comentó mientras me miraba, pero no me estaba mirando, parecía distraído. – sólo te voy a aclarar algo, no es porque lo necesite o algo así, es por las dudas… -se acercó demasiado a mi rostro y con una sonrisa, que pareció no llegar a sus ojos. – primero, el sexo con hombres no es de mi estilo. No soy ese tipo de persona. Y segundo, tengo novia. Dejaré eso en claro, Arthur. Bueno, con eso dicho, me retiro. Nos vemos. – asentí sin fuerzas y salí, acompañándolo. Sintiéndome incómodo. Perdido.

Decir que me sentía patético era una pequeñez. Regresé al departamento, completamente inconsolable, descorché una botella de vino y la bebí hasta el fondo, perdiéndome en ella. Y decidí, mientras abrazaba la botella, que no me importaría. Qué no debería sentirme molesto por lo que había dicho. Yo bien había dicho que era un amor platónico, que nunca me correspondería.

_¿Por qué sueno como una enamorada?_

Aunque mientras me tambaleaba hacia mi habitación y enterraba la cabeza en la almohada, anhelaba compañía, alguien que me hiciera dejar de sentirme solo.

Sin darme cuenta, había susurrado su nombre mientras los parpados caían pesados.


	5. Esperanza, detrás del verde

**¡Por fin de nuevo por estos lares! Subiré dos capítulos en compensación. **

**¡Enjoy! **

En el transcurso de unas semanas, me había concentrado plenamente en mi trabajo, llegando a descuidar las clases de ballet y un poco mi apariencia. Había evitado, con algo de congoja, ir al bar de siempre porque ir sería rememorar ese viernes fatídico y prefería no hacerlo. Había escapado de Francis, sin que él haya hecho el amague de atraparme. Era estúpido, patético, pero quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Aunque el juego no me duró mucho. Luego de no haber ido en semanas, me encontraba de nuevo allí, frente a sus narices. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera podía responderme a esa pregunta.

Él siempre tratándome con calidez melosa pero yo había decidido, por cuenta propia, aplicarle la ley de hielo. Saludándolo con un solo asentimiento y huyendo de sus gestos amigables.

Y él lo había notado, porque no era ningún tonto. Me apartó para hablar a solas.

- Arthur, mira. No quiero meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero ¿hay algún problema? –lo miré irónico, pero parecía que él no lo notó. Negué.

- No. Sólo tengo mucho trabajo, eso es todo.

- Si, bueno. Pues, me preocupa en cierta forma. Faltas a las clases y cuando te dignas en venir, bailas…bailas horrendo, como si no tuvieras ninguna voluntad para nada. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? –fruncí el ceño y volví a negar.

- Es sólo trabajo. Me esforzaré.

- ¿lo harás? –preguntó con una ceja en alto, cuestionándome. Lo miré cansado.

- Si digo que lo haré, lo haré. –suspiró y me miró con su mano en su barbilla, examinándome.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte. –musitó, me aparté un poco.

- No lo necesito, gracias. –exclamé firme mientras tomaba mis cosas, su mano se cerró en mi brazo y me hizo voltear.

- Quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo. –insistió, negué para luego mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿cómo podrías hacerlo? ¿Trabajando en mi lugar? ¿Qué otras ideas se te ocurren? –ataqué molesto, él me sonrió de lado y me soltó.

- ¿estás dispuesto a que te ayude? –asentí con pesadez, sin decir nada.- ¿qué días puedes venir aquí? ¿y a qué hora?

- ¿para qué-…? –suspiré y relajé el entrecejo.- además de martes y jueves, el sábado y domingo después de las cinco de la tarde. –respondí con tono cansado, él volvió a sonreír.

- Necesito que vengas esos días, haré que mejores.

- Francis, yo no…-

- ¿Quieres bailar, no? Debes esforzarte. Tienes voluntad, sólo te falta práctica. Yo puedo ayudar a que seas mejor. –me interrumpió, asentí débilmente.

- Está bien, como sea. –él me dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

Chasqueé la lengua y me recosté en el sofá. Me sentía muy cansado, además de que no paraba de pensar en Francis y en su propuesta.

¿Quién se cree que es? dándose esos aires…

Pero dentro de mí albergaba una pequeña pizca de esperanza.


	6. Atrapado

Habían pasado unas largas semanas luego de que todo este entrenamiento empezara. Había progresado un poco, así que no podía quejarme, aunque quería. Mayormente por el profesor. Porque no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Porque su voz tomaba ese aire amistoso que hacia que me doliera el corazón.

Estiré lo más que pude mi pierna derecha y di un giro ligero, luego otro y otro. Mis brazos se encontraban a distancia de mi cuerpo. La música me motivaba, seguía el ritmo del andante a conciencia. Luego de terminar la acción, lo miré expectante.

Él apretó los labios y rascó su barbilla, mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo. Fruncí el ceño un poco molesto, quería escuchar que tenía para decirme.

- ¿Y? ¿cómo lo hice? –su expresión cambió a una de leve asombro y cerró las manos en su barbilla, se paró frente de mí.

- Siempre se puede mejorar. –replicó con mirada picara, di un pisotón y lo mire molesto.

- ¿Te tomaste todo el tiempo para decirme eso nada más? –sus manos apretaron mi mejilla y la retorció haciéndome dar un leve gemido de dolor. - ¡Ay! ¿Por qué…?

- Es para que no te exaltes. Debes calmarte un poco. Vamos, respira junto a mi. –colocó ambos brazos a la altura de sus costillas y, mientras exhalaba e inhalaba hondo, los movía al mismo ritmo. Imité el gesto con molestia, y conforme más me concentraba en mi respiración armonizarse, más me calmaba. Cerré los ojos y repetí varias veces la acción.

- Bueno, esto está bien…creo. – di un suspiro calmo y levanté un parpado, me encontré con sus ojos azules examinándome de repente. Lo miré extrañado. - ¿qué? –le pregunté, él sonrió de manera torpe, como si lo hubiera pillado robándose una galleta o algo por el estilo y suspiró.

- Realmente eres delgado, alguien tendría que levantarte en los pas de deux.

- ¿L-Levantarme? –pregunté un poco nervioso, ya que ya había aceptado de que yo no bailaría con pareja, él rió por lo bajo.

- Claro que sí, no te quedaras por ahí haciendo nada en la muestra. –comentó moviendo su mano con desdén, lo miré algo sorprendido.

- ¿haremos una muestra? ¿Cuándo? –él sonrió y encendió el reproductor de música, llenando la habitación del tenue sonido de piano y violines.

- pronto. Por ahora solo queda que practiques. –agregó mientras se quitaba su camisa y quedaba en playera, podía observar lo tersa y brillante que era su piel, unos pequeños vellos en su pecho se colaban por el escote de su ropa, y sus brazos…quería que me rodeara con ellos.- yo te levantaré, así que deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres? - Bajé la vista y mordí mi labio. Debía detenerme. Él estar cerca de él era dañino para mi estabilidad emocional.

- Esta bien. –me puse en mi posición y, con algo de envión, salté alto y sus brazos fácilmente me atraparon por la cadera. Muy fuerte, pero sin sentir dolor. Me mantuve estatico arriba de su cabeza, aunque estaba pensando en como sus manos me apretaban.

Me bajó solemne hasta que quedé en mis propios pies, me sonreí porque lo había logrado pero cuando lo miré me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, casi tan cerca que podía ver los inexistentes defectos que poseía. Él se mantenía imperturbable, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que nos estaba envolviendo un ambiente tenso, como esperando algún movimiento. Me tomé tiempo para observarlo detenidamente. Sus pestañas largas, parecían invisibles al ser tan rubias. Su nariz perfecta, sus labios sonrosados, su barba…quería sentir como me raspaba contra ella.

Ambos lamimos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo, yo mordí el mio sin poder contenerme y me aparté finalmente, rasqué mi cabeza y sonreí con aire distraído.

- ¿y? no está tan mal, ¿Verdad? –me reí bastante exagerado y palmeé su hombro varias veces, distraído.- ¡T-Te dije que podía hacerlo! –volví a reír y evitando mirarlo, porque sabía que toda voluntad que poseía se iría abajo si lo hacía.

- Sí, puedes hacerlo, ¿ves? –se rió un poco, como acompañándome.- Si quieres puedo conseguir que uno de los hombres te levante. Si eso te parece bien, claro. –mencionó mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, me miraba atento. Largué un suspiro y mordí mi labio por la parte de adentro. El ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más incomodo, eso no ayudaba nada a mis nervios.

- ¿eso no afectará a la imagen? No es que me importe, pero yo no soy alguien importante en la clase. –mencioné mientras tomaba mis cosas, él me miro algo divertido.

- Es curioso que pienses ese tipo de cosas. –finalizó mientras bebía un trago de agua, pequeñas gotas cristalinas bajaron por su barbilla. Aparté la mirada de inmediato.

- Nos vemos la próxima semana. –me despedí pero antes de que pueda irme, él me tomó del brazo y beso ambas de mis mejillas. Lo miré paralizado, ambas cejas alzadas. Él sólo sonrió como si ocultara algo.

- Nos vemos, Arthur. –me saludó agitando su mano, asentí sin saber que hacer y salí, casi tropezándome en el intento.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir como desbocado, esto era malo. Esto era muy malo. Me sentí un completo idiota, mi forma de reaccionar no era adecuada. Debía detenerme. Debía decirle que no quería verlo. Alejarme lo más pronto posible.

Pero conforme sucedían las semanas, la secuencia se repetia. La melosa atención de Francis Bonnefoy me atrapaba al punto de ahogarme. Cuando se hizo evidente, me encontraba prisionero de aquellos ojos azules.


	7. Endeble

Apresure el paso, estaba llegando tarde al estudio y estaba muy seguro de que Francis me reprendería. Choque a varias personas, que me largaron sartas de insultos, los cuales me disculpe muchas veces, casi llegando a ser demasiadas.

Cuando por fin llegue, tome varias bocanadas de aire y lo enfrente, él estaba con su bolso al hombro, mirándome algo sombrío.

- pensé que no llegarías. -exclamó con voz grave, aparté la vista con el ceño fruncido y chasqueé la lengua.

- dije que no faltaría, así que vamos, a empezar. - lo apuré, él me miró con su característica alegría renovada y dejo sus cosas a un lado. Comenzó a estirarse junto al espejo.

- no me dijiste de qué se iba a tratar la muestra. –dije mientras apoyaba uno de mis pies en la barra, elongandome. Él se encontraba a mi lado, haciendo lo mismo.

- es una suerte de muestra sobre cultura y ese tipo de cosas. Conseguí que fuéramos el número principal. También habrá alguno que otro de esos peces gordos de los estudios y teatros. Pero no es seguro. –mencionó mientras cambiaba de posición. Asentí indicándole que entendía.

- ya veo. ¿Cuál será mi papel en esto? ¿O será que nada más me haces venir aquí porque quieres molestarme? – pregunté con algo de ironía, él rió y se posó contra la barra. Suspiró.

- ¿me creerías si dijera que es para verte? –me miró de soslayo, me encontraba sobresaltado ante esas palabras. Él me miró divertido, mientras sentía como comenzaba a sentir calor.

- ¡C-cómo si fuera a importarme! ¡Guárdate tus pensamientos para ti! –lo ataqué molesto, pero aún sonrojado. Continúe elongando sin mirarlo, hasta que la curiosidad me persuadió y observé su rostro por el espejo y él me estaba viendo atento. Me aparté, sintiéndome molesto y nervioso. ¿Qué se creía de repente?

- eres una persona muy divertida, Arthur. ¡Estoy bromeando! –se rió entretenido mientras palmeaba mi hombro repetidamente. Chasqueé la lengua y me cruce de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- como sea. –repliqué contrariado y volvía a elongar, aunque a mitad de la acción comenzaba a sentir como subía el calor a mi rostro.

Senti su mano cernirse en mi cintura y la otra apretando mi mano, lo observé exaltado. Él sonreía, como siempre, como si eso no fuera un gran asunto.

- Ahora, el pas de deux, vamos. Aquí, Arthur. – me movió a su lado, tomando ambas de mis manos, las posicionó delante de mi pecho. – elevate sobre las puntas de tus pies. Deberias considerar usar puntas, sabes. –asentí y me subí en las puntas de mis pies, haciéndole caso. Él me examinaba atento, haciendo breves sonidos de aprobación. – bien. Ahora, demi-plié. Y… relevé. ¡Bien! Ahora piroutte. – obedecí, casi sin ninguna dificultad, llevándome una sorpresa. Realmente había mejorado. Terminé en quinta posición, ambos brazos firmes sobre mi cabeza, con sublimidad. Escuché sus leves aplausos.

- ¿Lo hice bien? – le pregunté finalmente cuando vi su rostro entre distraído y algo disgustado.

- Bueno, podría ser mejor. – contestó, moviendo su mano restándole importancia. Frunci el ceño y apreté los puños, molesto.

- No te mataria decirme que lo hago bien, idiota. – mascullé. – aunque tampoco es que me importe, realmente.- agregué enseguida, él dio una risa y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, bueno. Dime, si te dijera que lo haces bien no te daría la motivación para hacerlo mejor. ¿No lo crees? – chasqueé la lengua y aparté la vista. Imitando su gesto, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – murmuré, él rió nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres probarte las puntas? Es un poco temprano, pero creo que podrás con ellas. –tomó de su morral unas zapatillas de punta, color palido. Y me las enseñó, para luego sonreír arrogante. – aunque no estoy seguro. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo… gamberro? – añadió burlón, mi orgullo pudo más y se las arranqué de sus manos. Luché para colocármelas, mientras lo insultaba molesto.

- ¡Gamberro! ¡Gamberro tienes el…! ¿Quién te crees que eres, maldito bastardo? – mascullaba enojado mientras deslizaba los ribetes por mi pantorrilla baja, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que las manos me temblaban. Él rió al verme y se acercó, tomando cada una con sus manos y cruzándolas, para formar un nudo.

- Muy gracioso, eso eres. – terminó con la otra y me miró, alzando una ceja. – ahora, levántate y ve hacia la barra. Hay que acostumbrarte.

Al finalizar, llegué a casa con un dolor punzante en los pies y las piernas. La clase había sido ardua pero había logrado pararme y eso era lo único que importaba. Me acosté en la cama con aplomo e ignorando mis responsabilidades, aún vestido y con olor a sudor en mi cuerpo. No podía mantenerme despierto.

¿Qué significan esos acercamientos?

¿Será que quieres jugar conmigo?

Necesitaba saberlo, pero muy en el fondo, no quería porque sabía que este sentimiento que alojaba podía desmoronarse como una casa de naipes.


End file.
